


Somethin' Else

by Desdimonda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo tries something, new, when he takes a little bit of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethin' Else

Hanzo collided with the wall, his bare skin dragging against the wood as Jesse’s hands, restless, unfastened his pants. His touch was clumsy, ragged nails scratching Hanzo’s stomach as they kissed.

A kiss that slid to Hanzo’s cheek, the slide of his jaw, to his neck. Jesse’s teeth nicked his skin with each kiss, with each rush of passion, it’s intensity growing as their bodies pressed together against the wall, shrouded in the waning light of the evening.

Hanzo un-clipped Jesse’s belt and it fell to the floor with a thud, the metal clang resounding in the air. His hard cock ached against the confines of his jeans, but Hanzo’s fingers opened the buttons, one, by, one. But then Jesse took his hands and slammed them either side of his lover’s head, fingertips biting into the flesh as he held them steady, rigid, pinning his lover to the wall.

Hanzo hissed at the act of dominance, pushing against his lover’s grip, but Jesse just smirked against Hanzo’s neck, the brush of his lips warm.

“You’re cute when you’re grumpy,” said Jesse through his kiss; a kiss that dragged along his shoulder, the strands of his black hair catching his lips.

“I am not _cute_ ,” said Hanzo, trying to keep his words rigid, stern, but they were broken by breaths of pleasure as Jesse pressed against him, his cock dragging against his own.

“Sure, darlin’,” teased Jesse as he let free one of Hanzo’s hands and dragged it down his arm, his shoulder, his chest, fingers scoring the flesh before he wrapped his fingers around his hot, hard length and began to stroke.

Hanzo’s back arched on instinct into the touch, a ragged moan passing his lips before he could muster a retort to his lover’s words. It was gone, forgotten, as Jesse drew his fingers expertly along his length, his fingers pinching just right; just exactly where he wanted.

His eyelids fluttered closed, and he was almost about to submit, completely, but Hanzo tilted forward his head, pulled free his other hand and pushed himself off the wall, making Jesse stagger, the hold on his cock, faltering.

One step, two, and Hanzo had pushed Jesse onto the bed, several cushions falling to the floor with a thud. Hanzo kicked off his pants, the fabric sliding off his metal calves with ease. Jesse backed up on the bed, following suit, his jeans pooling to the floor.

The metal jut of Hanzo’s knees dug into the bed as he crawled forward towards Jesse who waited, his mouth curved to a smirk.

“All because I called you cute, huh?”

Hanzo grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer and lathered his hand and Jesse’s cock with the cold liquid. His lover twitched at the sensation, but Hanzo just drew his slick fingers along Jesse’s cock, watching the way he moved, the way he breathed, the way his stomach rippled with each gasp of pleasure; the way the left corner of his mouth twitched; the way he lifted his left hand, poised, fingers arched, as the cloying waves of pleasure soared through his body.

But he didn’t watch for long.

Shifting forward, the metal of his knees scrunching the sheets at his side, Hanzo straddled Jesse, and with a guiding hand, he gently eased himself down onto his lover’s cock, inch, by, inch, his body arching with the motion, elegantly, the last fingers of light that slipped through the wooden blinds, catching his skin.

Jesse’s hands rested on his hips, and with a raspy breath, a moan, he thrust into Hanzo, expecting his lover to move with him, against him, _anything_.

But he didn’t.

Hanzo reached up and untied the ribbon in his hair, letting his thick, black, silver tinged hair fall to his shoulders. He drew the ribbon between his fingers, watching Jesse, his face impassive, as the soft silk fell over his skin, the tip glancing off Jesse’s chest.

Hanzo leaned forward, just a little and held the ribbon next to Jesse’s neck, the tips of his thumbs pressing at the jut of his throat. It was his silent clue, his silent plea for permission. Jesse just, smiled. It was all Hanzo needed. Wordless, he wound the ribbon around Jesse’s neck in a noose, the soft silk slipping against his lover’s neck as he tugged once, gently; second, roughly.

And then he moved, rocking his hips, gently at first; then roughly, his other hand digging into the soft flesh of Jesse’s thigh, tensing beneath his grip at each motion, at each thrust, at each rock of his hips as he rode him slowly, then faster, then harder.

He tugged the ribbon, winding the silk around his hand as he pulled, tightly, watching his lover rasp as he took away his breath, once, twice, more, more. And then he released, watching Jesse’s hands drag at the bed sheets, pull, tug, his ragged nails clawing at the fabric at the cacophony of pleasure, of pain, of the heady ecstasy of the loss of breath, beneath his lover’s hand.

He tried to be slow; he tried to ride to make this last, but Hanzo was fuelled by everything about Jesse. Every movement. Every breath, lost, and given. Every moan, raw, against his throat. Every thrust, deep inside. Hanzo knew it all; Hanzo had memorised every nuance of his lover as he was lost to his throes of pleasure. But this - this had brought out something _new_.

Hanzo pulled on the ribbon again. Tightly. Watching the silk dig into the soft flesh, catching the curled ends of his hair.

He was close, and he had barely been touched. Jesse was almost there too - he knew. His teeth chewed his lower lip. His metal hand, suspended, clenched and unclenched. Over and over. Hanzo released the strain of the ribbon and let his lover breathe again. He watched as his eyes closed, as his lips parted, his lower lip reddened by his teeth.

Arching his body, Hanzo rocked his hips; he pushed down onto Jesse’s cock; he sunk his fingers into his thigh, seeking a hold as he rode and rode.

And then with one last, sharp, rough, pull on the ribbon, Hanzo tightened it, constricting his lover’s breaths one last time as Jesse thrust, as he rocked his hips, sinking down as far as he could, letting in as much of his lover inside before with one soundless, breathless moment, as Jesse arched into Hanzo, he reached his peak, spending himself inside.

As Jesse fell back down onto the bed, the remnants of his orgasm slipping down their thighs, Hanzo let go of his ribbon and watched as his lover took a ragged gasp, his eyes closing on instinct as he breathed the humid air, tinged with the scent of their union.

Hanzo leaned forward, catching Jesse in a light kiss, letting him regain his breaths. He felt him smile against his lips, the rough brush of his beard dragging against his skin.

“I know you take my breath away, darlin’” said Jesse, “but that was somethin’ else.”

Hanzo laughed, the black swathe of his hair falling onto Jesse’s shoulders.


End file.
